


Kingdom Hearts Trans Fics

by Chargefire



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chargefire/pseuds/Chargefire
Summary: This is exactly what the title says: a series of short fics about Kingdom Hearts characters being transgender. Enjoy!





	1. Kairi

Kairi doesn’t remember this, but she decided she was a girl when she was about 5 years old, when her grandma had been reading things at the doctor’s office to her. “The doctor said I was a boy at birth, but I’m a girl,” a cute blobby stick figure said in a pastel speech bubble. Next to it, another person said: “I’m not a boy or a girl. I’m nonbinary”. 

“You can decide if you’re a boy or girl or non-bind-ray?” Kairi gasped, and her grandma chuckled.

“Nonbinary,” she corrected. “Yes. I’m cisgender, which means I agree that the doctor was right when they said I was a girl. People who disagree with what gender they were given are transgender.”

“Can… can I be a girl?” Kairi asked. “Even though the doctor said I was a boy?”

“You sure can!” her grandma said, and Kairi beamed. “Being given a gender is like being given a gift, Kairi. Sometimes the gift you get is candy, and sometimes the gift you get is old, used socks. It’s perfectly fine to throw away an old socks gift,” she said.

“Ew, I don’t want smelly socks!” Kairi giggled.

“Kairi?” a doctor called, interrupting them. Kairi and her grandma followed the doctor into a room decorated with flower wallpaper, and a table with some loud wax paper on it. 

Being a girl didn’t make getting shots less painful, but she got ice cream afterward, so Kairi considered the day a big success. Kairi decided to grow her hair out like her grandma, and ended up getting a ton of cute dresses later that week (also a big success).

On Destiny Islands, after she had woken up, Kairi had worried for a moment that they wouldn’t think she was really a girl - which was a silly fear, especially since Kairi didn’t have any memories besides her name - but the people on Destiny Islands were just as nice as the place they lived. They had asked her if she was a boy or girl, and then immediately accepted her answer.

When she was twelve, the doctor she went to had asked if she wanted a prescription for estrogen. She explained how most girls had a certain body type, but there were some girls with a different body type, and some of those girls wanted to look more like the first set of girls. Kairi had known this, but to her frustration, couldn’t remember when she had learned this. “I think I’d like that,” she had said (Riku looked nice, but that didn’t mean she wanted to look like him), and the doctor had given her a prescription and a warning that this medication would probably make her pee a lot. 

Life on Destiny Islands was good, especially with her friends Sora and Riku, but Kairi wanted to know where she had come from, and get her memories back. One day, she vowed, and talked with the two the very next day. Plans were made, but it wasn’t until Kairi and Sora were fourteen and Riku was fifteen that those plans started to get serious. Kairi couldn’t wait to discover the secrets waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! there won't be any Trans Angst™ in this series (i.e. "i hate being transgender but I Must Be Transgender And Suffer For It"), though there might be angsty trans people (i.e. "i am being true to myself by being trans but people are just so mean to me").
> 
> kairi gets estrogen really easily bc destiny islands is just like that!
> 
> sora or riku will be up next! i'll be posting the next chapter soon.


	2. Sora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for transphobia, mentions of sex and pregnancy

The first time Sora had shrugged out of his white and black jacket, Donald had pointed at him, eyes wide. “You’re a girl!?” he had quacked.

“What? No! I’m a boy!” Sora had answered, more confused by Donald’s sudden outburst than he had ever been by the appearance of Heartless; even that first time he saw Heartless on the island had been less bewildering than this moment.

Donald didn’t seem convinced, and crossed his arms. “Maybe a _tomboy_ , sure,” he said, and Sora frowned, tying his jacket around his waist. _Maybe_ Donald was just weird. 

But then Goofy seemed to think the same thing as Donald too. “Gawrsh, Sora, you should’ve told us you were a girl!”

“I’m not!” Sora cried, frowning. “I’m a boy. Why do you think I’m a girl?”

Donald and Goofy exchanged glances. Goofy rubbed the back of his head, looking away for a moment, and Donald folded his arms, beak tightly closed. 

“Well… I mean…” Donald trailed off.

Sora wondered how they had decided he was a girl, of all things. It would be like if one day Riku had started insisting Sora was really a cat, or something!

“Your chest, Sora!” Donald finally snapped out after a moment. “Who even raised you?”

“My moms!” Sora shot back, and Donald and Goofy exchanged another glance. 

“Well, Sora, I guess I need to give you the Talk, then,” Goofy said after a moment, and Donald quacked.

“I’m outta here, then! Good luck!” he said, and raced out of the Gummi Ship.

“Donald!” Goofy called after him, raising an arm, but shrugged after a moment.

Sora lifted his arms, hands spread out. His face scrunched up. “Aren’t we talking right now?”

“Oh, no, the _Talk_. You know, the birds and bees?” Goofy tried again. 

This wasn’t getting any clearer. What was Goofy even talking about?

“Well, the Talk is about how girls and boys are different, and how people get pregnant-” 

Sora gaped at Goofy and quickly interrupted. “No! No way! I’ve already had that talk! Not again!” 

“Then… you know about sex, and how girls and boys have different bodies?” Goofy asked, making sure.

“I mean, yeah, I _know_ about, uh, _that_ , but girls are just girls and boys are just boys. Your body doesn’t factor into your gender,” Sora said simply, face a little red, and Goofy frowned, taking a moment to think.

“Oh, I’ve heard of this- uh, those transgender folk! People who were born in the wrong body. I see,” he said, smacking his fist into his palm. “Sorry about the misunderstanding, Sora. Don’t worry, I’ll go talk to Donald and make sure he knows that you’re not actually a girl.”

With that, Goofy walked off in search of Donald.

Sora hoped that would be the last of it (maybe Donald and Goofy were just from a strange world!) but it turned out that most of the people he met without a jacket on thought he was a girl. It was aggravating. Wonderland wasn’t like that, though, and people in Traverse Town generally just kept to themselves. Keeping his jacket zipped up worked for the most part, though. Sora had more important things on his mind, though, like finding Kairi and Riku, so he didn’t pay too much attention to what other people thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> donald and goofy are two clueless cis people but goofy tries. donald just ran away from the talk lmaooo
> 
> anyway, i'm giving sora two moms because i CAN! happy pride month! (i'll try to post a bit more during this month but no promises)
> 
> riku will be next!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mention of kidnapping

Riku had always thought he was a boy. Sure, he had wondered if he was a girl, but that didn’t feel right. He had tried out being a girl, once, when he was younger, but that hadn’t been any better than being a boy. 

It really wasn’t until Wonderland that he learned that he didn’t _have_ to be a boy or a girl. Riku had ended up in a strange forest, silently marveling at the sights (so different from the islands!) when an equally strange grin had appeared and then coalesced into a purple cat. 

The cat was unnerving. They weren’t supposed have teeth like that! But this was Wonderland, Riku supposed.

“Another stranger in the woods? I can’t say you’d fit in around here very much,” the cat said, contorting its body so it was standing on its head, “but everyone’s a bit odd here in Wonderland. Oh, they call me the Cheshire Cat. Who’s they? Myself, of course.”

“My name’s Riku. And I’m not odd,” Riku argued, and then stopped, feeling embarrassed at trying to argue with a cat - even a talking one.

“So you say. That’s what they all say, by the way. Still, that smell that lingers to you… Take care not to get swallowed up, girl.”

“I’m not a girl,” Riku responded, not sure of how else to respond to the cat. 

“But are you a boy? I am neither, you know,” the cat laughed, disappearing once more. “Maybe you’ll fit in here more than I think! Especially if you decide to do more odd things.”

Enough of this. Riku frowned. “Do you know where a girl named Alice went?”

“I do,” the cat chortled, slithering around.

“And?” Riku prompted.

“And what?”

“Where is she?” 

“Who’s she?”

“Alice!” Riku snarled. 

“Oh, I do love this game,” the Cheshire Cat laughed, disappearing into just a grin once more. “I could play it all day.”

“Just tell me where Alice went!” Riku snapped, and summoned Soul Eater.

“No need to get angry! Why, I do believe Alice went that away,” they began, pointing toward an opening in a tree, “but her head is soon go this way-” they pointed in the other direction “-so you had best hurry!”

“Thanks, I guess,” Riku said after a moment, and stooped down to enter the tree. If Alice was in danger of being killed, then it really was good that he would be taking her to Maleficent. Wonderland was pretty dangerous. 

Later, after bringing Alice to Maleficent, Riku turned over the Cheshire Cat’s words, laying back on the bed. Not a girl? Not a boy? Was that even possible?

Riku had learned most worlds had pretty weird ideas of gender, and wondered for a moment if Sora was having problems on that front. But like always since Traverse Town, the thought of Sora brought another wave of pain. Sora had _abandoned_ Riku. Riku was sure Sora was having so much more fun with that stupid dog and stupid duck because Sora was _stupid_ and he had _replaced_ Riku.

Riku pressed his face into his pillow and tried not to scream. 

After a few hours, Riku had brought up the matter with Maleficent. Stewing in his own thoughts wasn’t helping, and without distractions they just kept drifting back to Sora (who had abandoned him) and Kairi (who Riku feared would stay sleeping forever).

“Yes?” she had asked, head bent slightly over a fraying book. She turned to look as Riku approached.

“When I was in Wonderland, I met this cat. The Cheshire Cat. And they said they weren’t a boy or girl. Is that… is that possible?” Riku asked.

“Ah, and here I thought you had come to ask me questions on darkness instead of this nonsense. Of course it’s possible. I have known a few of these people… one was an especially aggravating thorn in my side. They disappeared many years ago, though, so it’s likely they’re dead. Why do you ask?”

“Um…” Riku paused, unsure of how to answer. Thoughts raced. What was the best way to respond? The silence stretched on.

“I see,” Maleficent said, exhaling deeply. “If it is bothering you this much, you are either unable to accept the simple fact that people are different from each other, or you are neither a boy nor a girl yourself.”

Neither a boy or a girl?

Oh. Oh. 

“I… I guess so. I mean. Um. I’ve never felt like a boy, but I’ve never felt like a girl, either,” Riku offered, struck by the magnitude of this change in perspective.

“Hmm. It has been a while since I’ve met a nonbinary person. Ah, yes, to answer your upcoming question, I believe that is still the accepted nomenclature: “nonbinary” - the term for those who are neither male nor female.” She paused. “Now that I’ve entertained your questions, I believe you could make better use of your time reading books about this in the library, so you won’t bother me.”

“Where are they?” Riku asked. Maleficent’s library was really big, and had a lot of books.

“Consider it an information gathering mission,” she said dismissively, and turned back to her own book.

Riku left after a moment, and walked to her library. Finding books on the topic had been a nearly monumental task before discovering Maleficent had a magical listing of every single book in the library. Figured. Maleficent had probably made the listing herself - the darkness that wisped around it was a pretty telling sign, but Riku supposed Maleficent could have just found it.

Some of the books weren’t that helpful, and it still took a long time to go through the listings, but there were a couple that Riku found interesting. 

One was a pamphlet from “Radiant Garden Health Care” that managed to be both informative and annoying. It acted like the reader was a little kid or something. Despite that, Riku learned about pronouns for nonbinary people (“they” sounded good, Riku decided), though it went over stuff they already knew, like how someone’s body didn’t determine their gender.

The next was a journal, but the journal was so old it was hard to read, sometimes. There was a passage where the writer had compared their gender to the wind (or maybe they were saying their gender was the wind?), describing it as ever shifting. Maybe Riku’s gender was like the earth, then, because they hadn’t felt it really change. Even before, when Riku had thought they were a boy, it was just because they didn’t know you could be nonbinary. 

They put the books back, and went to bed happier than they had been in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, destiny trio is done! for now...
> 
> who is that mysterious nonbinary person who disappeared years ago? Hmm :3


End file.
